


Freckles and Fireworks | Fred Weasley

by soph12025



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elderwand, F/M, Hogwarts, Other, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph12025/pseuds/soph12025
Summary: Fred, George, and the entire Weasley family are quite excited when Molly's best friends' daughters, Dumbledore's granddaughters, and their best friend, transfer to Hogwarts.





	1. disclaimer

THIS IS A FRED STORY EVEN IF SHE KINDA DATES SOMEONE ELSE FIRST. To be clear, Sophia is literally my name but I didn't feel like coming up with a new one. I do not own the majority of these characters. This story will also be uploaded to Wattpad(soph12025) and Inkitt(pads&tamprongs).

BACKGROUND:

Sophia and Eliza are cousins and Eliza is adopted. Sophia and Eliza are transferring to Hogwarts from Ilvermorny with their best friend from school, Cora. Sophia and Eliza's moms are best friends with Molly Weasley so the girls were always close with the Weasley family. Dumbledore gave Sophia the elder wand when she turned 11. Sophia can read minds when she wants to and gets random visions of the future. Eliza is a chameleon Animagus. Cora is a half-mermaid.

Eliza is based on lywalter2007 

Cora is based on my friend Hayley, when she gets an ao3 account I'll add her username.

Thank you so much if you chose to read this book! I have put a lot of effort into writing so far!


	2. the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Weasleys in an airport. That's all I have to say.

"Wake up!" 

"Sophia wake up!"

Sophia was shaken awake after her first ever plane ride. It took a lot of convincing to get their mothers to allow them to take a plane rather then floo powder, but they wanted this day to be EXTRA special. 

"How long did I sleep!" Sophia whisper yelled at her two friends who were seated on either side of her on the plane, worried that she had slept through her whole first plane ride.

"Nearly six hours! Cora slept for four, but I could hardly close my eyes! I'm to excited!" Eliza squealed. Sophia sighed with relief. They still had an hour left to chat on the plane. 

"Calm down, Liza! You guys made me think I slept through the whole trip!"

"sorryyyyy!" The girls on either side of Sophia said quietly and apologetically. 

~~~~~~~~~~~(about a half hour of talking later)~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merlin!"

"What is it Soph?" Cora asked kindly yet a little scared

"I JUST REALIZED THE WEASLEYS ARE ABOUT TO BE IN AN AIRPORT"

"OH NO" Eliza, who knew them just as well, agreed

"What's so awful about that?" Cora asked, but she could only be relieved for what could hardly be considered a moment when the two cousins bombarded her with all sorts of crazy stories about the Weasley family and how chaotic they are in places they don't exactly understand.

By the time they were done, it was time to get off the plane. Once they exited the gate Sophia and Eliza spotted a group of gingers walking in the opposite direction and they both squealed. They each grabbed a hand of a very confused Cora and sprinted forward, free hands on one of their backpack straps so they didn't drop them as they ran. A few feet away from the red-headed bunch, they dropped Cora's hands. Eliza, who had gotten closer with the youngest boy who was she and Sophia's age and the only daughter who was a year younger than the three ran up between them and put an arm around each of their shoulders. For whatever reason, Sophia had a really close bond with the twin boys who were two years older than her. She ran and jumped onto the back of one of the twins, though she could not tell which one because they were identical and the same height.

"Gred, Foerge, missed me?" The twins whipped their heads around and she instantly could tell them apart, yet she didn't know how. George was the one that was currently carrying her but she quickly locked eyes with Fred and they held that stare for what felt like forever but could only have been a couple seconds because a soon as she could process what was happening, she was being dumped into Fred's arms and being carried over bridal style to Molly(the mother of the bunch).

"Mum! look what we found!"


	3. the trip home

"Put her down before you drop her!" Molly said with caution, genuinely scared of Fred dropping Sophia.

"It's fine Molly, really." Sophia responded trying to calm her down, but Molly wasn't having it, so Fred set Sophia down carefully, pretending to drop her a couple times just to freak out his mother. 

"OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY BABYYYYY" Sophia was referring to her cat that she had gotten her first year of school. Eliza and Cora also have cats that have much more interesting stories than Sophia's which she had named Klaus(she loves a muggle show called Vampire Diaries and she wanted to be able to go "rippaaahhhhh" whenever he did something bad). Cora has a black cat named Prada and she thought it was funny because the girls grew up in LA and that was a really stereotypical thing there. Eliza purchased a white cat in their first year and named it basil. However, Eliza now had the same cat, but she was accidentally permanently dyed bright red at school two years ago and she renamed her Heather Chandler. 

The girls were walking somewhat ahead of the group, eager to see their pets. They finally got to the conveyer belt that was circling around with different forms of luggage.

"There! I see them!" Cora yelled so that everyone could hear. The group rushed over to grab the girls cats and trunks before they vanished again. They decided that their brooms would probably be with the car seats and uniquely shaped baggage. On the way over the four girls were talking and Ginny asked what houses they thought they would be in.

"Well, I was in Thunderbird which has similar traits to both Gryffindor and Slytherin but it leans mostly towards Slytherin, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT SLYTHERIN RON," she yelled without even turning around, being Dumbledore's granddaughter(the head master of the school who everyone knew had some sort of expertise in divination), she often knew certain things would happen before they did. She continued with, "However, these two smart-asses, sorry for my language Molly, were both in Wampus, which coordinates greatly with Ravenclaw."

"I AM NOT A SMART ASS" Eliza and Cora yelled in unison.

"You forget, I know what your thinking. I read minds. Y'all are smart asses and you know it. You would think a future Ravenclaw would have a better memory." The girls found their brooms and before they knew it, they were being piled into ministry cars and on their way towards the Burrow. The Weasley family home.

Sophia somehow got stuck in the middle seat of the middle row of one of the vans. Right in-between the twins. They kept leaning over and talking to each other as if she wasn't even there. Sophia's other two best friends and Ginny were in the back three seats behind them, Arthur(the father of the family) was in the passenger seat, and the car was being driven by a man they all assumed was a wizard hired by the ministry to drive the family because there was no way Arthur or Molly knew how to drive a car, or at least one that doesn't fly. At this moment in particular, the twins were play fighting with each other and every once in a while, one of them would miss the other and Sophia would feel a light punch or slap on the top of her head.

Once the boys were done fighting, in order to shut them up, Sophia plugged in her phone and played the playlist the three of them had made last summer. (Just imagine that The Goblet Of Fire takes place in 2020 and phones are allowed at Hogwarts now, also covid is just not a thing) With in seconds, all anyone in the car could hear was Sophia and the twins screaming/singing every word of every song. The twins quite enjoyed muggle music, or at least what Sophia had shared with them. At the very end of a song, all Ginny and Arthur could make out and understand (Eliza and Cora knew most of the songs as well) were the words "YOU KNOW I WISH THAT I HAD JESSIE'S GIRL" but the five continued on with,

"I WISH THAT I HAD JESSIE'S GIRL, I WISH THAT I HAD JESSIE'S GIRL, WHERE CAN I FIND A WOMAN LIKE THAT, LIKE JESSIE'S GIRL, I WISH THAT I HAD JESSIE'S GIRL, WHERE CAN I FIND A WOMAN, WHERE CAN I FIND A WOMAN LIKE THAT, AND IM LOOKIN IN THE MIRROR ALL THE TIME, WONDERIN WHAT SHE DON'T SEE IN ME, I'VE BEEN FUNNY; I'VE BEEN COOL WITH THE LINES, AIN'T THAT THE WAY LOVE'S SUPPOSED TO BE?..." They had started off much quieter and Arthur and his daughter were very confused by how loud they had all gotten. 

Many more songs came and went by the time the cars rolled up to the marsh. It would be a long and soggy walk from here.


	4. the burrow

After a long trudge through the marsh, Sophia and Eliza saw their second home, and Cora looked amazed at the many-layered house. Arthur led the way in with Molly bustling in last, the children in the middle. 

"Alright, you girls get yourselves settled in Ginny's room, we conjured up five extra mattresses, Harry and Hermione should be arriving tonight or tomorrow."

"WAIT," Cora cut her off, "HARRY AS IN HARRY POTTER? THEE HARRY POTTER?"

"Oh yes, dear, Ron, Harry, and Hermione have been almost inseparable since they met in their first year!" Molly replied lovingly. Cora gasped, she was very excited to meet the boy who lived. 

"Oh yes!" Arthur exclaimed, "I forgot to tell you three that the ministry has given us tickets to go to the quidditch world cup this year!" The three girls all loved quidditch and were very excited for the world cup because they had never actually been to a professional game, only the ones their school held between houses. 

After dinner, or what could probably be considered a feast, Sophia threw on a pair of short shorts and her oversized Irish quidditch jersey which she would be wearing to the game the next day. The other girls put on their pajamas as well. Just as all the children had finished getting dressed, a knock on the door rang throughout the house, and next thing you know Cora and Ginny seemed even more excited to see Harry than Ron did. Cora was simply fascinated by his fame and story, but the girls all knew that Ginny had quite different feelings towards him. 

Within five minutes, the girls were all sitting in bed gossiping and talking about how excited they were for the next day. 

The next morning, the girls were awoken to a knock on their door and Fred and George yelling at them to wake up. Sophia checked the time on her phone and yelled back,

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

The twins responded with "NO. WE DON'T HAVE FANCY MUGGLE TELEPHONES LIKE YOU DO. WE ARE PLANNING ON BUYING SOME WITH BET MONEY FROM THE GAME."

"I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GET THE MONEY AS LONG AS ITS LEGAL. ALSO, IT'S BLOODY 5 IN THE MORNING."

The twins opened the door and George calmly said, "We know, we checked the clock in our room when dad woke us up and told us to get you girls. We just wanted to see your reaction since we know how much you like sleeping in." Sophia reached under her head and flung her pillow at them, the other girls following suit. Without pillows to rest their heads on, the girls decided not to lay back down. 

Clearly, Arthur had underestimated how long it would take for five teenage girls to pack for an overnight trip and get ready for the event because he sent one of the boys up to check on them about every five minutes. 

Charlie and Bill had come back into town for the game and all the girls other than Ginny were whispering about how hot the two eldest brothers were. Charlie was decked out in chains and other jewelry. He was also wearing an old band shirt with ripped jeans and dragonhide boots. He had his hair tied messily into a short and low ponytail which the girls felt just added so much more to his amazing aesthetic. Molly made sure they all ate breakfast and had the lunches she had packed for all of them before she would let anyone out the door.

Arthur told everyone that they would be meeting Amos and Cedric Diggory at the top of a hill, that Sophia almost instantly forgot the name of, to share a portkey. Only Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and of course Hermione knew what a portkey was, so Hermione explained it to the rest of the group,

"It's a specific object that has a charm placed on it so that when everyone that is using holds onto it, it brings them all to a scheduled place at a scheduled time." she continued explaining with more detail, but Sophia dozed off. She found herself staring at the 6'3 ginger boy named Fred who was walking next to her. Gladly, he didn't notice because her cousin snapped her back into reality with a gentle nudge to her shoulder.

Eliza had always had a suspicion that Sophia had a thing for Fred, especially since last year, when during a game of veritaserum truth or dare, the two had both confessed that they had never kissed anyone. Of course, the best thing George could think to do was dare Fred to kiss Sophia. Sophia finished her sudden flashback when she saw a middle-aged man and his quite good-looking son standing before her. 

Arthur introduced everyone so that they were now all acquainted with Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric. The group continued their hike up the large hill and all the girls were realizing that they probably should have worn more comfortable clothes and changed into their jeans and skirts at the tent. 

Ginny was wearing old, baggier jeans with a green, tight, crop top, Hermione was wearing a black pleated skirt that was also probably used as part of her school uniform, with one of her parent's college sweatshirts over top of a shirt that no one saw because the sweatshirt was "an essential piece of her outfit" as she stated after she complained about how hot it was and Ron suggested she take off the sweatshirt. Cora was wearing jeans with a crewneck and a collared shirt underneath, Eliza was wearing jeans and a simple crop top, and Sopha was wearing dark, 90's boyfriend jeans that looked almost exactly like Ginny's, with her dark green Irish quidditch jersey somewhat tucked into her jeans and her light brownish hair that was still a bit blonde from the summer sun, up in a high ponytail with the front two strands pulled out. 

They had finally reached the top of the hill and all that was there was an old boot(which smelt disgusting by the way), Because it was nearly 10 am by the time they had gotten there, and 10 am was the time they were meant to use the portkey, Amos and Arthur were both shouting at them all to grab onto the boot and brace themselves for a rough landing.


	5. the twins make a bet

The girls quickly ran over to the rest of the group and grabbed onto the boot. Before they knew it, they were spinning so quickly that the world around them blurred.

Sophia landed on the ground with a thud. She felt someone under her head and when she opened her eyes, she slowly looked around to see who it was. 

As soon as she saw who it was, she sat up as quickly as possible.

"Um, hi." Fred muttered as he realized what happened. Sophia quickly grabbed Cora's hand, pulling herself up. Cora was really shocked at the sudden pull at her arm and almost fell on the ground, but she too realized what had happened and had the same suspicion as Eliza, so she quickly straightened herself out and acted as if nothing happened. 

As soon as Sophia stood up, she saw Cedric gracefully walking down from the sky. How tf did he do that? Everyone but him and his father was scattered on the ground. Even Arthur. Even Percy! But Sophia was distracted when the twins came up behind her, each linking one of their arms through one of hers. Fred seemed to be ignoring the awkward situation so she decided to do the same.

"Any 'visions' about the game?" George prodded

"Yeah, we were planning on placing a bet so that we could afford fancy cell phones like you" Fred added. Molly and Arthur had bought them for Ginny and Ron and the three eldest boys had bought them for themselves, but the family couldn't afford enough cell phones for the parents and the four children living under their roof (other than the ones not related by blood) and they thought the twins would be the LEAST responsible. 

"Well, I did have one last night before we left, but I wasn't planning on spoiling the entire game for anyone just because I know that Viktor Krum catches the snitch but Ireland wins." Sophia responded.

"YOUR KIDDING!" The twins yelled so loud that everyone in the group turned their heads towards them quickly, questioning what happened.

"Nothing! Sophia has only just spoiled the greatest quidditch game we will ever see!" George yelled across the field at the bottom of the new hill that they had teleported to.

"Hey! I only did cuz u asked! Do you want phones or not!?" Sophia retorted. The rest of the group covered their ears as if any of the three would spoil it for them, and they all started up the hill.

At the top of the hill, they could see a wonderful campsite at the bottom. Mr. Weasley started his way over to an older man outside of a cabin. (I'm going off of the book) Mr. Weasley got the directions to the tent from the man and he led the group into the clearing behind the cabin. When they got there, all they could see was a single tent's worth of pieces on the ground. They were all very confused. All of them but Arthur and Amos, who seemed to think everything was fine. 

Only Hermione knew how to build it, however. Once built, they all just stood there, staring at the tent blankly, until Arthur told them all to go in and get settled. Sophia entered first and as soon as she stepped inside she called out to the group,

"Oh my god! Guys! You have to get in here!"

Fred poked his head in, "How bad did he screw up this ti-," Fred grabbed the necklace Sophia carried everywhere with her and pulled it over and off her head. The necklace was a miniature, silver version of the elder wand that her grandfather gave her when she turned eleven. The wand had hair from the same Thestral's tail as the full-sized one. The wand could only perform small charms, but if you held it to your neck, it amplifies your voice however much you want. Knowing this, Fred held the mini wand on a chain to his neck.

"WOAH. EVERYONE GET IN HERE."

"Seeeee, told ya."

Everyone entered cautiously and as soon as they got through the tent doors, they then stepped in completely with a shocked look on each of their faces. Arthur and Amos came in last and Arthur, with a confused look on his face, asked,

"So, what was the holdup?"

"Well, tents don't normally have magical expansions on the inside." Hermione replied wittily. 

After they had all settled in, a man, who Sophia had assumed came from the ministry, entered the tent and started up a conversation with Mr. Weasley. 

"Time to make our bets." Fred said quietly while sitting at the table with Sophia and George. 

"Huh?" Sophia questioned

"That's the head of the department of magical games and sports." George explained.

"Mr. Bagman. If anyone will more than double our life savings, it's him." Fred added

"We've been purposely losing bets with him at quidditch games for years now." George continued once again.

"Just so he would think we are thee kind of people, who would spend 37 galleons, 15 sickles, and 3 knuts on a bet,"

"Our whole lives' savings"

"That the team that caught the snitch would lose."

"That's brilliant!" Sophia said in a hushed voice so that no one would ask questions.

"Mhm. And, if he really does double it, we will have enough for phones AND some left over to put towards our joke shop that we still have two more years to save for." Fred responded to her reaction.

"Well, go on then!" She ushered them out of their chairs and pushed them toward Bagman. She sat back down in her seat and watched silently as the two negotiated with the man.

The twins rushed back over after about two minutes. In hushed voices, they said in unison,

"He agreed to everything. And he didn't believe a word about how the game would end."

"Sick!" Sophia responded excitingly. "Maybe we can finally add you two to the god damn group chat already. You know, it's quite annoying when you don't know anything because we forget you two aren't on the freaking chat"

"Ok, yeah, yeah, our best friends often forget we exist. Well, we are going to get food, you want something?" Fred questioned Sophia hopefully.

"Sure. I'll come with you two. Is anyone else coming?"

"We were planning on inviting everyone but the Dads." George responded.

"And Percy!" Fred added quickly

"Sounds good." Sophia pressed the wand on her necklace to her neck and said, "Anyone wanna get food?" So that everyone but the adults and Percy, who were talking in the other room, could hear. 

Everyone said "yes" in different variations and they grabbed what they needed and bustled out the door.


	6. who is THAT?

The group had gotten their food, and they were on their way back to the tent to eat. (all the food was at carts and stands) 

"Hey, guys!" they all turned at the strong Sottish accent.

"Uh, hi Oliver!" Harry responded. The rest waved, and Hermione gave him a light and quick hug. 

"I didn't know you guys would be here! And who are you three?"

"These are some good friends of ours, they are transferring to Hogwarts from Ilvermorny."

"Sophia,"

"Eliza,"

"aaaaand"

"Cora!" the twins alternated in their British accents

"Hi!" each of the girls said, in their American ones. They all said their goodbyes and continued towards the tent. Once back, they unpacked the food and started eating. 

~~~~~Fast forward a couple of minutes~~~~~

"All I'm saying is that he wasn't NOT extremely hot!" Ginny yelled across the table.

"I don't care! Both him AND his future self have tried to kill me!" Harry retorted

"Is there any photographic evidence of this man Gin?" Sophia questioned, believing Ginny rather than Harry who was being much more biased.

"No, Sophia, when I was kidnapped by Tom Marvollo Riddle and his basilisk, I did not stop to tell him, 'Hold on, lemme grab my phone from my dorm first'!"

"Ok! Ok! Maybe I'll just have to take sides with Harry. I mean he has seen multiple versions of this man. Why should I believe someone who saw him once, more than a year ago, over someone who was almost killed by this man multiple times!" 

"I agree with Soph!" George said, and Eliza, Cora, Fred, and Ron agreed

"Actually, I was in Dumbledore's office last year, about my classes, and there was a picture of Tom as a student. I took a picture of it with my phone because Ginny had told me in secret once about how she found him attractive. Honestly, I very much agree."

"Omg! You've had that the whole time we've been talking about this and you didn't think to mention it!" Eliza said, surprised by Hermione's actions. When Hermione pulled up the image, Cora snatched it and took one long look. She then showed it to Sophia and Eliza. Sophia caught Fred in the corner of her eye, stealing one of her fries. She slapped his hand away and grabbed the last three fries on her plate so that he couldn't take them.

"Yeah, Harry, you have some serious competition," was the first thing Cora said after she saw the picture. After she said it, however, Ginny slapped her lightly upside the head.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Arthur yelled to the kids from the center of the tent. Everyone grabbed their money for souvenirs. By the time the girls were back from their room, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Percy, Harry, Arthur, Amos, and Cedric were all waiting. On the way over, there were all sorts of stands and tents.

All of the kids bought omnioculars, Sophia bought them for Fred and George because they bet all their money and even though they knew they would win, it would be suspicious if anyone saw them spending that money. On their way up to their seats at the top of a tower in the stands, they heard a voice say,

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself" The entire group looked down to see an older man with long, blonde hair, a blonde boy who looked to be his son, and another boy, brunette, not blonde. 

"Who is THAT?" Sophia asked Hermione, while she heard the father telling his son not to boast and to enjoy himself while he could.

"That would be Draco Malfoy. Total arse." Hermione explained

"No, not the one speaking, the other boy." 

"Oh! That's Lorenzo. Lorenzo Berkshire."

(Lorenzo is played by Luis Partridge, refer to this chapter on my wattpad, soph12025, for pics)

"He. Is. Hot." Sophia said, somewhat under her breath. As soon as she said it, Ginny elbowed her in the side and she turned around and continued up the stairs when George had yelled at them to "Come on!", as if she hadn't just seen the outrageously handsome man. By the looks of it, there would be a lot of handsome guys at Hogwarts, and she was NOT used to it.

When they got to their seats, Crouch's house elf, apparently named Winky, was saving his seat. Everyone thought she was adorable and the girls started up a conversation with her while they waited for the game to start.

"It's the Irish!" Fred yelled as a portion of the group cheered for the team they would be rooting for. The five players, dressed in green and white, flew by in a blur, leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started dancing. Sophia, as well as others soon noticed that the leprechaun was not made out of fireworks as they had thought, but it was actually, made up of tiny, actual leprechauns. The small creatures began flinging what Sophia knew to be false gold into the crowd.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Fred shouted. The next five players, dressed in red, flew by next. One of the Bulgarians did a trick in the air. The cheering grew greatly as one of the players appeared on the big screen.

"Viktor Krum! It's Viktor Krum!" Ron shouted excitedly. Krum waved into the crowd. 

The next thing that happened was very unexpected. Arthur began to shout at the boys to cover their ears. 

"Veelas!" Sophia and Hermione shouted in unison. Of course, the Bulgarians had chosen such distracting creatures as their mascots. The boys watched in awe. The girls were slightly affected, but at the same time, they were disgusted because they knew what the boys were thinking. 

"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"


	7. the game

Hermione, Eliza, and Cora were chatting, paying some attention to the game, while Sophia and Ginny were paying close attention. The men were paying close attention as well and Hermione had to keep telling Harry not to watch in slow motion because he was way behind on the cheering and such. 

Though Sophia knew how the game ended, she still how no clue how that would happen. Until now. The Irish were scoring left and right, leaving the Bulgarians in the dust. Every time the Irish scored, the leprechauns tossed more disappearing coins into the air, and after the few times the Bulgarians scored, the veelas would dance. 

This time, however, no one had scored, but one of the veelas was still dancing. The veela seemed to be dancing to distract the referee and it was surely working. Bagman, who was announcing, was yelling for someone to slap the referee to refocus him on the game. 

A sort of fight began to break out, as the referee attempted to send the veelas off the field. The Bulgarians landed their brooms on either side of Mostafa (the one trying to send off the veelas) and started an argument. 

The leprechauns spelled out the words "HEE HEE HEE" in the sky, and the referee was not happy with the Bulgarians argument. He continued to tell them to get back in the air. When they refused, the referee blew his whistle twice and the penalties were called in Ireland's favor. Two out of five Bulgarian players had been sent off of the field. 

Fouls were called all over the place and they were mostly in favor of the Irish. The Bulgarians were mad. 

Oddly enough, the veela's and leprechauns got in a fight. The veelas began throwing fireballs at the leprechauns because the leprechauns had come together in the form of a middle finger, and were flipping off the veelas. Because the veelas were mad, Sophia could see through the omnioculars that the veelas had transformed. They were no longer beautiful and they now had sharp, cruel-beaked, bird-like heads and long, scaly wings bursting from their shoulders.

"And that boys," Mr. Weasley shouted over the crowd bellow, "is why you should never go for looks alone!" 

"Yeah, you girls too!" Ginny shouted, "You know what, especially us girls." she added. The veelas and the leprechauns were separated by men from the ministry but they had a very difficult time doing so. The game going on above was all over the place. 

Beneath the game, you could hear the shrieks of the veelas and the blasts from the ministry men's wands. You could also hear all the Bulgarians outraging about the veelas and the Irish were cheering on their team.

Krum was hit straight in the face with a bludger, which had been hit in his direction by an Irish beater. The referee did not call the foul, because one of the veelas had thrown a fireball at him, setting his broom alight. 

Harry and Ron were very upset by Krum getting hit, though Harry was rooting for the Irish, they both agreed that he was the most exciting player on the field. 

"Look at Lynch!" Sophia yelled.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted, "He's seen it! Look at him go!" The Irish fans rose in a wave of green, cheering their Seeker on loudly. However, Krum was on their tail. 

Krum was gaining speed, flecks of blood flying through the air after him! He was getting closer! He was drawing level with Lynch! They were both hurtling towards the ground at top speeds! Neck and neck!

"They're going to crash!" yelled Hermione.

"They're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" Harry responded loudly. Harry was right! For the second time, Lynch hit the ground with extreme force and was surrounded by the heard of angry veelas. 

"The Snitch! Where's the Snitch!" Charlie bellowed down their row of seats. 

"He's got it! Krum's got it! It's all over!" Harry shouted. Krum, in his red robes that were shining in his blood, held his fist high in the air as Bulgarian fans cheered. The scoreboard was flashing: BULGARIA: 160 IRISH:170 

The Bulgarians soon quieted and the roars from the Irish began to grow loader and loader until many of them had to cover their ears. 

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted with his magically magnified voice throughout the crowd.

"YOU! WERE! RIGHT! SOPHIA YOU WERE RIGHT! SWEET MERLIN! YOU WERE RIGHT! THANK YOU DUMBLEDORE FOR PASSING YOUR GIFTS TO THIS BEAUTIFUL SPECIMEN! THANK YOU SOPHIA FOR TELLING US YOUR SECRETS!" Fred yelled while shaking Sophia back and forth from behind. 

"Fred! Calm down! You knew it was gonna happen! Also, beautiful?" Sophia responded

"Don't let it go to your head! I am very happy right now do not ruin it!"

"Sophia I can't believe it!" George said while hugging her and lifting her off the ground. He proceeded to spin her in circles until they were both dizzy and he nearly dropped her.


	8. the dark mark

Once they were back in the tent, everyone but Arthur, Amos, and Percy were sitting on couches and chairs around a small coffee table in the middle of the tent. Ludo Bagman soon came in and the twins got up and ran over.

Sophia watched their tall figures as they outstretched their hands, giddily waiting for their large amount of money. Either Bagman had no clue that the twins were friends with one Sophia Dumbledore, or her grandfather had kept the family gift much more of a secret than she knew.

They came back to the table and very excitedly said,

"Guess where we're going tomorrow!"

"Disneyland!?!" Sophia responded sarcastically

"No, silly, you are gonna take us to the nearest muggle shopping mall, center, whatever one's where we can buy two cell phones with five times the money we bet, plus some," George explained in a higher than normal, sarcastic tone as well.

"FIVE TIMES?!" Cora shouted across the table after practically choking on her water.

Fred started to reply, "Yeah! We have the original money, Ludo bet double the amount so we got that, and a few other guys thought it was so outrageous that I guess they couldn't help themselves, seeing how much money we bet."

"And, since we were the only ones that predicted such an outrageous outcome, we won all the money in the pool." George chimed in.

The girls each hugged all of the boys and went off to bed.

All the girls had gotten into their pajamas and we sitting on top of their sleeping bags on the ground of the blank room.

"Sophiaaaaaa, was most certainly infatuated by a certain Lorenzo Berkshire," Ginny said to the group in a gossipy manner. 

"Ginny!" Sophia said, not risking her own pillow being taken, but grabbing her cousin's and flinging it across the room at her friend. 

"I simply asked who he was and said he was hot! I was saying it to myself anyway!"

"Well, you don't just say that kind of stuff about someone you know you're probably going to go to school with. Especially in public around a bunch of teenage girls. Or the twins." Hermione added on to Ginny's point.

"I think that it should be normalized to express your finding someone attractive!" Sophia exclaimed defensively.

"Well, have you ever done that before?" Eliza questioned.

"No. But I can do it right now. With the majority of the Weasley siblings." Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as her last name came out of her friend's mouth.

"What? Charlie is sexy as fuck, Bill is honestly pretty hot, Ginny, your gorgeous and we all know it... Who am I missing? No, Mione, not Ron, but I respect your feelings," Sophia said quickly, reading Hermione's mind as she opened her mouth to add on, "Ummmm, the twins, definitely hot and I think that's it."

"Soph!" Eliza yelped at Sophia's statement about the twin brothers.

"What! They are! Also, Ginny, I'm so so sorry" Sophia said lovingly to her red-headed friend who seemed so embarrassed.

"Ok. Good night to all of you boy-obsessed children." Ginny said before laying down in her sleeping bag and seemingly going to sleep.

"As if you haven't been in love with Harry since you first saw him" Eliza muttered. Ginny only responded to this by flinging the pillow Sophia had thrown earlier back over to Eliza, hitting her straight in the face.

The girls then went to sleep when they could see the lights in the rest of the tent go out, and even the boys went quiet.

The girls were all awoken abruptly by Harry urgently busting through the door and rushing them all out of the tent.

"What the hell is going on Dad?" Charlie muttered sleepily.

"See. Sexy." Sophia whispered as quietly as she could to Hermione, who only responded with an uncontrolled giggle. 

Arthur was screaming at them all to run into the forest. They were running in a group until Harry, Ron, and Hermione got separated. Of course it was those three.

They could hear screaming in the distance, but they were scared to look behind them. Suddenly, Sophia tripped, twisting her ankle in a ditch in the ground. The group kept running, not noticing. She was about to yell for one of them but before she got the chance, she felt herself being scooped off the ground.

She was frightened because everyone she knew was up ahead of her. Her fear, however, faded when she looked into the eyes of the brown-haired boy from earlier that evening. Maybe that was yesterday? She didn't know what time it was when they went to sleep, or how much time had passed since then.

He lifted her up and started running with her.

"HEY! WEASLEYS!" He yelled ahead of them in his thick accent. Fred turned around and sprinted towards Enzo and Sophia. Enzo handed the girl over and Fred put her on his back.

"Frederick, when there is a gorgeous girl with you, you don't leave her to die. These are basic manners." The boy said before rushing off in the opposite direction.

"Sophia, I am so sorry" Fred apologized multiple times but Sophia kept telling him it wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault I tripped Freddie. I do think I sprained my ankle though."

"You'll be ok. Mum can mend it" They soon caught up to the rest of the group and hid in the forest. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still nowhere to be seen. 

Cora was pointing into the sky and Sophia looked up where she was pointing. There was a skull projected into the air with a giant snake coiling around and through it.

"the dark mark," Sophia said quietly, shocked. When she peeked out of the woods in order to take a real look at what was going on, all she saw was a crowd of dark, masked and hooded figures and they seemed to be levitating something over their heads. 

No. Not something. Someone. Multiple someones? Yes. It was the family of the muggle man who lived in the cabin and gave Mr. Weasley directions to their tent.

One of the hooded figures magically flipped the wife of the man over, causing her dress to fall and her undergarments. to show. This was sick, was all Sophia could think about the act. 

After about a half hour or so, Arthur came back from investigating and told them it was safe to head back to the tent. He also told them all not to text or call Molly about this.

Once back in their room, the girls were simply no longer tired and it was apparently now 2:00 in the morning. 

"So, Hermione, what happened to you three?" Sophia asked curiously. Hermione explained the whole situation where they got separated by mistake, found Winky the house elf, and then they were all accused of summoning the dark mark. 

The other girls responded surprised that they accused a muggle born girl and her closest friends of doing such a thing.

"So, how about you Sophia? I was running and next thing I knew, you weren't there and Fred was turned around and running in the opposite direction." Ginny questioned.

"Oh, yeah, I think I sprained my ankle. I tripped in a ditch and Fred had to carry me. He had to help me back to the tent as well."

"So who yelled for someone to come get you? That definitely wasn't your voice."

"I'm pretty sure I saw that Enzo guy holding her when Fred turned around," Cora added in

"Cora!" Sophia reacted by trying to shush Cora, clearly not wanting to discuss the boy.

"He lives with the Malfoys, you know," Hermione added in a negative way.

"Does it really matter where he lives? Also, I never said I had genuine feelings towards the guy, I've never even actually spoken to him."

"Ugh, fine," Eliza responded before going to sleep. Everyone else copied her actions except for Sophia. She simply couldn't sleep.

After a few minutes, Fred and George poked their heads through the door to the girls' room. 

"Hey, wanna hang out in the living room?" George asked

"Yeah, sure, I can't get to sleep anyway," Sophia said, getting up, grabbing a sweatshirt and her wand, and heading out.

"Lumos," She muttered as she stepped out into the hall. They walked out to the living room and they sat around the coffee table.

Fred sat on the opposite end of the main couch as Sophia and George sat in a chair next to his twin. 

Sophia magically balanced her wand on the table, casting enough light for just the three of them. The two boys muttered "nox" turning out the lights at the end of their wands.

The three chatted until about 5:00 and then Sophia told them she was tired and they all headed back to bed to sleep, knowing that Arthur would most definitely have them up and getting ready to go in about two hours from then.

"Good night, you two"

"Night, darling."


	9. shopping

The next morning when Sophia woke up, she saw Arthur poking his head through the door, his hand covering his eyes. What did he think went on in a girl's bedroom? Sophia couldn't help but think that Ginny had fed him some misguided information to gain a bit of privacy over the years.

Arthur was telling them to get up and that they had to be out and on their way home in a half an hour

The girls began to get dressed and roll up their sleeping bags, putting their pajamas, clothes from last night, and their pillows in their bags. They made sure they weren't leaving anything behind, which was very easy because the room was empty with blank white walls, and they headed out. 

"Dad wants to try and get us home before Mum reads the paper. Doesn't want her to freak out." Charlie informed the girls when he bumped into them in the hall. 

Arthur was running around the tent, making sure he didn't forget anything and he kept muttering, "Where would Molly look, where would Molly look."

Soon, the group had traveled back to the hill from yesterday via the boot portkey and they were parting ways with the Diggorys. They waved goodbye and the kids told Cedric they would see him at school. 

After about an hour, the Burrow was in view. The twins had been trading off who was carrying Sophia on their backs because of her ankle.

By the time they were approaching the door, Molly was rushing out to greet them. 

"Oh, Sophia what's happened? Why is George carrying you?"

"Um, well, actually they both have, I twisted my ankle last night but I'll spare the details until Mr. Weasley has time to let you know about the events of the night."

"Oh my, what's happened?"

"I'll tell you while you mend Sophia's ankle," Arthur stated before directing everyone inside. 

Molly had Sophia sitting on the kitchen table while Molly figured out what exactly was wrong with Sophia and how to heal her, while Arthur told her about the events that happened during the wee hours of the morning.

"After Sophia is all fixed up, I'm going to be taking you kids to Diagon Alley to get your supplies for school,"

"Oh, Mum, we were wondering if we could head to muggle London for a bit today. We've finally saved enough money to buy phones," Fred asked his mother sweetly.

"As long as you aren't paying for them with money from that wizard wheezes thing, you kids can go as long as you take one of your older brothers with you."

"Thanks, Molly!"Sophia said, hugging her second mother, "Charlie, can you come?"

"Sure. I need to waste my vacation days anyway." Charlie answered.

"Your welcome, dear," Molly said to Sophia and then, talking to all three American girls, said, "Now, you three go grab the money your mothers gave you for supplies and we'll be on our way."

The girls ran upstairs to Ginny's room and grabbed their mothers' money. When they got downstairs, Molly was scolding Percy about defending an article that said bad things about his father and the events of the previous night.

When Molly was finished with her third oldest son, they all headed out. Everyone pilled into Charlie's car which had been bewitched by Arthur to be able to fit many more people.

They soon arrived at the building that seemed abandoned until a witch or wizard walked up to it and the sign read "The Three Broomsticks". Sophia and Eliza had been to Diagon Alley over the summers they spent with the Weasleys. Cora, however, had never been to the pub nor did she expect them to get to the Alley through the wall in the back.

The street was buzzing with excitement from all the stores filled with students. The three girls needed to get Hogwarts robes as well as the same supplies as all of the others. 

While looking around in amazement from never having seen the street so busy, she saw him. Lorenzo. As soon as she realized, she turned and looked at Fred. She zoned out for a second and was just looking back and forth between Enzo and Fred, dazed.

"Sophia!" Hermione whispered, snapping Sophia back, seemingly before anyone else noticed.

"Thanks!" Sophia whispered back. They continued on to purchase books and the girls, minus Ginny, were about to buy just enough cat food to last their fur babies through Christmas when Molly stopped them,

"I believe your mothers gave you enough money to purchase enough to last the whole year. I highly recommend you do so unless you want to attempt to find some in Hogsmeade."

"What? Mum, are we not coming home for the holidays this year?"

"No, this year has some very special surprises in hand."

"Like what?"

"It's still a surprise, love."

They purchased the cat food and Molly brought all the girls to Madame Malkin's for Sophia, Cora, and Eliza to be fitted for their robes.

The women were having a lot of fun in the shop and the three shopping there put on a little fashion show in their new robes, skirts, and button-downs, resulting in all five of them to break out in laughter.

When they were all finished shopping, they walked back through the pub and headed towards Charlie's car. Molly apparated home and the rest of them got into the vehicle.

Charlie drove them to the nearest apple store, using his phone for directions. Sophia went in with the twins, who had gone to Gringotts earlier to exchange the wizarding money for muggle money.

They purchased two identical phones and Sophia had to help them greatly with their data plans.

Because they had Charlie with them, they could stay out a bit later. The three Americans used their phones to track down a muggle Chick-fil-A and they went through the drive-through. 

It had grown darker outside as the sun set and the group found a local park. Sophia, the twins, and Ginny each sat on a swing, while the rest of them sat on the playground right by them.

The kids and Charlie had been chatting for about an hour when the topic had risen yet again,

"Haven't we been over this!?" Ginny shouted from the swing furthest towards the right.

"I was in the bathroom!" Charlie shouted from the stairs of the jungle gym.

"We agree with Ginny!" Cora shouted strongly, all the other girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"As hot as me?" Charlie stated sarcastically, flipping his almost shoulder length hair. This caused the girls to all break out in laughter, remembering the night of the quidditch world cup, where Sophia had expressed her attractions.

"What!? It's not that funny!" Charlie said, offended.

"Next topic!" Sophia shouted. Cora began to tell her story of how she is half mermaid and Eliza explained the story about how she accidentally started the process of becoming an animagus when she was young and couldn't control her magic(she was registered unlike the marauders).

As it began to grow darker and darker, Sophia checked the time on her phone,

"Guys. It's 8 pm." She said, breaking up the conversation.

"Shit. Moms gonna be worried." Charlie stated. They all got in the car and called Molly on the way home. Molly was very confused by the call and how she was talking to all of the kids at once. 

After about half an hour, they arrived back at the house. They each received a hug from Molly and went up to bed.

The girls chatted a bit before going to sleep. They knew they had to be up and ready pretty early because they would have to make sure they didn't forget anything, eat one of Molly's giant breakfasts, drive to King's Cross Station, and board the Hogwarts Express before it left the platform at 11:00.


	10. the hogwarts express

Sophia was awoken once again to a loud banging on the bedroom door. This time, however, it was not the twins. In fact, it was a quite annoyed Ron. 

"Get your lazy asses out of bed. Mum's made breakfast." He said grumpily

"What do you see in that?" Sophia whispered to Hermione once they heard Ron walk back down the stairs. 

Hermione simply shrugged and started brushing her hair. 

The five girls stumbled down the stairs sleepily and were presented with a large meal. They sat down and ate quickly, it was already 9:30.

Once they had all eaten, they were rushed out of the door and back into the same car as yesterday. 

The group arrived at the station at about 10:45 and were rushing to get to the platform. Cora was really confused about the whole 9 3/4 thing, but Sophia and Eliza had heard about it from an early age, seeing as they had always been close with the Weasleys.

They each ran through the barrier one by one. The kids ran through first, and Molly and Charlie followed. Once on the platform, Sophia's eyes locked with his once again. Lorenzo. Fred soon grabbed her shoulders, standing in front of her and leaning down slightly, jolting her attention straight to him.

"Sit with me and George on the train? Eliza and Cora can come too if they'd like."

"Sure, we'd love to." Sophia looked back over to Enzo to see who he was with. She then saw that Draco kid and the woman who she assumed to be his mother.

"Damn, Draco's mom is kinda hot," Sophia mumbled under her breath, but obviously too loud because Ginny soon reacted with a,

"Sophia! I get that you have this whole 'movement' where you like to express your attractions, but that's a married and grown woman!"

"Oh, whatever. Imma mess with that kid this year. His new name will be Stacy." The twins were the only ones that got the reference to the muggle song "Stacy's Mom" and were giggling as the children clambered onto the train, waving goodbye to Molly as she told them there would be a surprise waiting for them at Hogwarts this year. 

Ginny had found some girls in her year to sit with and the trio had found a compartment so now the twins were telling the girls that they wanted to find their friend. Lee Jordan.

"Oi! Fred! George!" They heard a boy shout with his head poking out through a compartment's doors. 

"Lee!" The twins said in unison.

"And who are these lovely ladies?"

"Oh! Right! We haven't told you!" Fred responded.

"Right! Well, I've got myself a girlfriend," George said, wrapping an arm around Eliza's shoulder, "And Freddie here has gone and gotten himself two of 'em!" At this, Fred wrapped an arm around Cora and the other around Sophia, "We thought we could bring them to school, and maybe you could have one of Fred's."

The girls removed the twins' arms and introduced themselves, each shaking Lee's hand,

"Cora Edwards"

"Eliza Dumbledore"

"Sophia Dumbledore" 

"Wait, wait, wait, Dumbledore?!" Lee asked, confused.

"Yeah, his grandaughters, that one's adopted," Sophia explained, pointing at Eliza during the last bit.

"Cool," Lee said, sitting down, still confused. The three girls sat on one side of the compartment while the boys sat on the other. "So, about that dating thing..."

"NO!" The three girls shouted,

"They were only joking," Sophia explained.

"Yeah, Sophia only has eyes for Lorenzo Berkshire," Cora added calmly

"Cora!" Sophia yelled, elbowing Cora maybe a little harder than she meant to.

"Sophia, I'm sure she's sorry she didn't add Mrs. Malfoy," George added on wittily.

"Shut it!"

"You know what, I kinda get the Narcissa Malfoy thing" Lee added once more.

"Stoooopppp" Sophia said, annoyed with the boys. 

The trolley soon came around and Sophia and Eliza used a good bit of the family fortune to purchase some of everything for the group. 

Sophia soon drifted to sleep, leaving Eliza and Cora to deal with the boys on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Sophia darling, wake up. We've nearly arrived at the station." Fred was shaking Sophia's shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake her and eventually succeeded. 

"Ugh, fine. We should all probably get dressed." The group got up and the boys headed towards the men's washroom and the girls headed towards the women's, in order to change into their Hogwarts robes.

The girls walked out of the bathroom, now all wearing skirts, and the boys watched in awe from their seats. 

Once seated across from him, Sophia slapped Fred upside the head.

"It's not polite to stare, Freddie."

"Sorry, Soph," He responded quietly, "They were doing it too!"

"Oh, whatever." After less than fifteen more minutes of chit-chat, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and Sophia reached up to grab her trunk and cat cage from the compartment above when Fred grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him, a confused look on her face.

"The trunks will be brought to your dorm with magic during dinner, silly."

"Oh, ok." She said a bit quieter than normal before beginning to walk towards the exit of the train, Fred's hand still around her wrist.

"What's this?" Eliza and George asked at the same time, quickly looking at each other after they did, and then straight back to Sophia and Fred.

"Nothing," Sophia said, shaking off Fred's hand. The group stepped onto the new platform and the three boys lead them towards the carriages.

They found an empty one and seated themselves inside. It was only a short ride up to the castle and across the bridge and Sophia enjoyed the view of the lake down below.

"Wow! My mum has told me all about all sorts of sea creatures and I've come across most of them, but I've never actually seen a Kraken!" Cora, the half-mermaid, shouted in excitement.

"I guess you'll get to meet him and have to tell us all about it next full moon," Eliza responded.

"Wait, what? You guys have some crazy backstories. What am I missing here?" Lee was quite confused.

"Oh, right, I'm a half mermaid. On my mum's side. Don't just go around telling people though. I'm meant to keep it a bit quiet."

"Oh yeah, and I'm an animagus. A chameleon in fact. I did it on accident when I was little." Eliza explained.

"Oh, right and I can read minds if I want and I sometimes get random glimpses into the future. If it wasn't for me, the twins wouldn't have known the outcome of the world cup and they wouldn't have been able to afford their new phones." Sophia added nonchalantly. 

The carriages pulled up to the castle and all the students clambered out.

"Wow," Cora stated.

"I know." Said the three boys who had gone to school there for six years and the two girls who had been visiting their grandfather at the school for as long as they could remember.


	11. sorting

The six reached the top of the stairway to the entrance hall. Once there, the three girls split off from the boys to go stand behind the large crowd of first years in order to be sorted and the boys went into the Great Hall the find their seats.

The girls easily made their way through the crowd of eleven-year-olds to speak with professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I have a quick question to ask." 

"Oh, Sophia! How lovely it is to see you again!" Sophia had met Minerva McGonagal on multiple occasions on visits with her grandfather.

"Lovely to see you too. I was just wondering if we should wait to go in until after the first years?"

"Yes, dear, that would be lovely. I believe Albus has planned something to say for your entrance."

"Ok. Thank you, professor." Sophia said before the girls headed towards the back of the crowd once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

From the corridor, they could hear the names of all the first years called up, the houses they were put in, and the cheers from each of the four houses. 

"And now, before I make my usual start of term announcements, we have three quite special transfers from Ilvermorny, in America."

"Oh god, I'm nervous," Cora said, jittery.

"Ok, it's fine. But let's move closer to the door so we're ready. He'll list us off one at a time. Cora, you're first alphabetically." Sophia explained. 

"Cora Edwards." They heard the booming voice from the hall. Only seconds after Cora stepped into the hall with confidence, 

"Eliza Dumbledore." Eliza followed suit when she heard her name.

"Sophia Dumbledore." Sophia opened the door to the hall with a flick of her wand and walked in, her head held high like the two before her. 

Almost every student in the hall was watching, confused. It was obvious that no one knew. Why would they? 

The girls lined up in the front of the hall and McGonagall called Cora first for her sorting. Cora walked up to the stool where McGonagall was standing, sorting hat in hand. Cora sat down as confidently as she could and McGonagall placed the hat on Cora's head. After a few seconds of muttering some things no one but Cora seemed to hear, the hat yelled,

"RAVENCLAW!" in a booming voice that filled the hall. Eliza was called up next and after a few seconds, the hat had sorted her into the same house as Cora. There were murmurs in the crowd, most likely about an heir of Dumbledore being sorted into Ravenclaw. Little did they know, Eliza wasn't exactly an heir, she was adopted.

After a second, the hall was filled with cheers from the Ravenclaw table. Once they all quieted down, Sophia was called up, and even though it was quiet before, the hall was now silent.

Sophia walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. She could feel every eye in the hall on her. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hmmmm. A true Dumbledore. You could do well in Gryffindor. The family legacy. However, you would thrive in Slytherin. Curious, curious, curious." Sophia could hear that hat's wise voice but could not tell if anyone else did. 

"SLYTHERIN!" Sophia could tell this time that the whole crowd heard and it was suddenly no longer silent. An heir of Dumbledore in Slytherin. Everyone was already talking. Sophia could care less, so when the Slytherin table began the cheer, Sophia got up and walked over.

She saw an open spot at the table, between two girls and straight across from that Draco kid, with Enzo seated next to him. 

"Sup, Stacey." She said to the blonde boy a soon as she sat down. The boy looked quite confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll get it eventually," That was all she gave the boy as an explanation. She turned to Enzo, "Oh, hey, I never got a chance to thank you for, you know, kinda saving my life the night of the world cup."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem."

"Enzo, what were you thinking? Helping a Mudblood." Draco said in a joking matter.

"I will have you know, Stacey, that I am 100% pureblood. Just because I don't live in a fancy mansion, with my perfect little family, doesn't mean my blood, which hardly matters, by the way, can't be just as pure as yours."

"You don't know a thing about my family."

"I can know anything you know as quickly as I can snap my fingers," she looked him straight in the eyes, and as he was about to respond, "'How could that even work? You're absolutely mental.' Is that what you were going to say?" 

The great feast appeared on the table and everyone in the hall was eating and chatting.

Everyone went silent as the whole hall turned towards the doors which had been swung open abruptly. 

The ceiling that was charmed to mimic the sky outside gave a blast of thunder as the doors opened. An older-looking man walked down the middle row between the tables. The man seemed to have a limp as if he had one fake leg. He also had a fake eye that seemed to be rolling around in all directions within its socket.

Sophia recognized this man but could not put a finger on it. The Slytherin table was on the far right side of the hall from the doors when you walk in, so she couldn't get a good look.

"May I introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher?" Dumbledore said as the man found his seat at the teacher's table, "Professor Moody." Moody. Mad-eye Moody. Sophia had read about him. He was an Auror and helped greatly in the war with Voldemort, years ago.

"I have one last announcement before you all are dismissed, we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Sophia heard Fred yell from a table away and she let out a laugh uncontrollably.

"That boyfriend of yours is quite the jokester." At that, she looked up at Enzo and said,

"He is NOT my boyfriend."

"Good to know," Enzo said quietly, to himself. Dumbledore continued his announcement,

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..." At this, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and Dumbledore continued, 

"Er--- but maybe this is not the time... no... where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as s friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities ---- until, that is, the death toll maintained so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Sophia heard the girl on her left ask.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. 

The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Sophia heard Fred say to the Gryffindor table. Everyone seemed very intrigued by the tournament and was waiting for dumbledore to continue. "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age --- that is to say, seventeen years or older --- will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" he raised his voice slightly when he saw the furious looks on some students' faces, including the twins, "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no under-age student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His eyes landed on the twins as he said this, "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen." 

Dumbledore then wrapped up his announcement and sent the students off to bed. The Head Boy and Girl of Slytherin house lead the students down to the dungeons. 

They arrived at a blank wall and the Head Girl muttered the password which was,

"Pearl dust" The black bricks began to reconstruct, opening up to the dark common room. It was lit only by the fireplace, the glowing green sconces, and the great glass wall that extended to the ceiling like a greenhouse. 

This window looked out into the lake which was honestly kinda awesome, Cora would be jealous. The large room was decorated with black leather furniture and a lot of snakes. 

Sophia followed the rest of the girls up the staircase. There was a balcony looking over the common room lined with doors to the girls dorms that also lead down into a hallway with the rest of the girl's rooms. To the right, there were doors that Sophia assumed to be to the boys' dormitries because she watched Enzo open the doors. 

Sophia stepped into her dorm and at the foot of the only empty bed there was a Slytherin tie, sweater vest for her uniform, socks, sweatpants, a hoodie, and a crewneck sweatshirt. Her plain black robes had turned to Slytherin ones when she was sorted.

"Hey, I'm Belle. Belle Moonwater." The beautiful brunette girl sitting on the bed next to Sophia's introduced herself.

"I'm assuming you already know my name since my grandfather made a bigger deal out of my transferring than he probably should have." Sophia stated, rather than introducing herself.

"I'm Eloise Starling." Said another girl, this one with raven hair that went just past her shoulders and had bangs, who was in the bed towards Sophia's right. 

Sophia sat down on her bed and removed Klaus from his cage before a girl who had long, dirty blonde hair stepped out of the bathroom that was on the far left side of the room from the entrance said, 

"Hi, I'm Alex Springfield, nice to meet you." Before walking over to the bed on the opposite side of the room from the bathroom and sitting down. "That's Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

Alex was referring to he girl with hair similar to Eloise's but much shorter. Pansy remained silently scrolling through her phone, ignoring all the other girls.

Sophia grabbed her new green Slytherin sweatpants and a black band t-shirt from her trunk before heading into the bathroom to change. Klaus attempted to follow her inside but she closed he door on him, giving him a sorry look. 

Sophia changed and got into her twin-sized canopy bed. She got under the emerald covers and black sheets and Klaus curled up next to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sophia was sitting up, back propped up against her pillows and legs under her covers as she and the three girls who weren't Pansy were chatting away.

The topics ranged from classes to boys. Once they did happen to arrive on the topic of boys, Pansy actually chimed in. Of course, they only spoke of Slytherin boys.

Sophia had picked up, so far, that Pansy fancied Draco, Alex had a small crush on Blaise but it was hardly anything, Belle had a thing for a fifth year named Adrian Pucey, and it was now Eloise's turn to spill.

"As everyone here but Sophia knows, I happen to be bisexual," Eloise turned her attention to Sophia who had raised her hand, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say me too."

"Oh, awesome dude. Anyways there is this third year, Luna Lovegood. She's just so sweet. She's cute, too." Pansy made a face in disgust. Not at the whole bisexual thing, but at the fact that Luna Lovegood was not a Slytherin. She was a Ravenclaw.

"Ok, ok, Sophia's turn. I know you have only been hear for the night so far, but you seemed pretty acquainted with Enzo and maybe Draco. Also, what was that Enzo had said about your boyfriend?"

"Well, it's a long story but I'll tell it anyway. So basically, my mom and my aunt were best friends with Mrs. Weasley at school, so I have always been extremely close with them. Especially the twins. Honestly I might have a crush on Fred but it could also just be that he was my first kiss. That's not important though. So, when I went to the World Cup with the Weasleys, we were running from the death eaters so that we didn't get killed or whatever, and I tripped and fell. I sprained my ankle and I couldn't really walk so I was yelling for help but none of the Weasleys heard me.

Before I knew it, Lorenzo had scooped me up off of the ground. I feel it's necessary to say that earlier that evening when Draco was making a nasty comment towards Ron and Harry, or, well, basically the whole group, I had seen Enzo, asked Hermione what his name was, and then said that he was hot. So back to the point, Enzo was carrying me and he yelled to the Weasleys. Fred heard him and ran back to get me. Fed put me on his back, thanking Enzo, and Enzo said, and I quote, 'Frederick, when there is a gorgeous girl with you, you don't leave her to die. These are basic manners.' 

A few days later, at the station, I saw Enzo again and I locked eyes with him for a sec, but before a knew it, Fred was in front of me with his hands on my shoulders, leaning down, and he asked me to sit with him on the train. I said yes and looked back over to where Enzo was and I saw Mrs. Malfoy and I said, 'Draco's mom is kinda hot' or something like that, before Ginny made a comment about how she is a married woman and I said I would be calling Draco Stacey." Eloise, who was half-blood, got the reference let out a laugh and the other three girls just looked confused. "Anyways, skip forward a bit to when me, Eliza, and Cora walk out of the bathroom on the train after changing. The twins and Lee Jordan just kinda stared until I hit Fred upside the head and told them off.

Then when we pulled into the station, not knowing that the trunks would be brought up with magic, I reached up to grab mine and Fred freaking grabbed my wrist and explained in this oddly sweet tone. I was at such a loss for words that all I could say back was 'ok'. I didn't even shake off his hand until Eliza and George made a comment about it because honestly, it was kinda nice. Basically everything else you guys saw so I think I'm done with my story."

"Wow. Welp, I guess Sophia wins best and most complicated love life. Do we like... give her the Triwizard cup now or what?" Eloise said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I just kinda vented it all out to you guys, didn't I?" Sophia said apologetically. 

The girls all pulled the green curtains of their beds closed and went to sleep. They had school in the morning.


	12. all day

Sophia woke up to the same alarm as the other four girls in her dorm. It was exactly 5:45 am. This was going to take some getting used to.

Breakfast started at 6:00 but didn't end until 8:00 so it was ok if she got there a little late.

Once it was Sophia's turn in the bathroom, she grabbed her button-down, her black pleated skirt, a pair of underwear, and a bra out of the two dresser drawers that were assigned to her. Anything that didn't fit in the drawers, she kept in the trunk at the end of her bed.

Sophia changed and then used the toilet. She was washing her hands when she saw the time on her phone. It was already 5:59 and she wanted to try and catch the twins on the way to the great hall. She could see her cousin and Cora in class or on the way to lunch.

Sophia rushed out of the bathroom, threw on her socks, black dress shoes, and robes. Her hair was already up in a high ponytail so she decided to keep it that way. 

Sophia grabbed the bag which held her books, gave Klaus a pet, said goodbye to him, and walked out the door.

Belle did the same with her ginger tabby cat and caught up with Sophia,

"So... Vampire Diaries?"

"Um, yes!? My favorite thing about the muggle world! Except for the music of course." Sophia responded, "How'd you know?"

"Well, I kinda guess based off of your cat's name," They reached the bottom of the staircase and were headed towards the wall that would become their exit, "Mine's name is Elijah."

"Oh my god, I love you. We are going to be good friends."

"I hope so." The girls continued chatting until they were a bit away from the dungeons.

They had reached a corridor with immensely high ceilings. The air above them was filled with moving staircases and the walls were covered in paintings that moved and even spoke

Suddenly, Sophia spotted the twins, about to get off one of the sets of stairs,

"Belle, I'll see you at the table, I would like to say hi to some of my friends."

"Ok, see you there!" Sophia ran up ahead of her, trying to catch up with the boys.

The two were walking at a quick pace so it was difficult to get to them. The twins loved food almost as much as their younger brother. I guess you build up an appetite when you got a feast for every meal every day of your childhood. Molly's cooking was the greatest.

When Sophia caught up to them, she linked her arms through one of theirs' each so that she was now walking between them. She matched their speed of walking and heard Fred say,

"Morning, love."

"Good morning sweet cheeks." was how she always responded to those words. Sophia and George exchanged "Good morning"s and they walked the rest of the way to the great hall in silence, arms still linked.

When they arrived at the hall, the twins used their free arms to open the large doors. The room was filled with life.

Once inside, the three had to part ways. They unlinked arms and Sophia gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

She walked over to the Slytherin table where she found the head of house, who she knew to be none other than Severus Snape, handing out schedules.

"Hello, Professor," she said once she reached him.

"Hello, Miss Dumbledore," he said in the voice that Sophia found somewhat creepy as a child visiting her grandfather but had grown accustomed to.

With a flick of his wand, a piece of parchment flew from a small stack on the table into Snapes's hand. Snape handed the paper to Sophia,

"Thank you." She received a nod from the professor and started towards the open seat between Belle and Eloise. 

"Hey, guys," Sophia greeted the girls. Belle lifted her head from her phone quickly, her beautiful brunette waves falling perfectly around her shoulders. Belle's mouth was full of french toast at the moment but she managed a wave. 

"Morning," Eloise said from Sophia's right side.

"Good morning."

"Making friends quickly, are we?"

"Shut up, Stacey." Sophia gave Draco a glare before continuing to eat and converse with her two new friends.

Alex joined them a short while later and Sophia got to know the girl a bit more. Alex didn't watch much television but she did listen to all the same music as Sophia.

After a bit, Sophia took her first real look at her schedule. "Slytherin, Fourth Year" was written across the top. Apparently, she had all her classes with all of the Slytherins in her year and then all the students in her year from one other house.

It took her a moment, but Sophia soon realized something.

She would have to be around him.

Lorenzo.

All day.

Every day.

How was she supposed to manage being with him all day?

"Something wrong, Darling?" She heard from across the table. As soon as she heard it she shot her head up to look at the boy,

"Why do you ask?"

"You looked troubled is all," Lorenzo responded, sweetly.

"Well, I'm only now realizing that I will be spending all of almost every day with all the Slytherins in our year."

"I don't see a big problem there. Is there a certain person that will bother you? Or will you just miss your boyfriend?"

"I've already told you, he is NOT my boyfriend. However, I do suspect that Stacey and Pansy will make my days substantially less enjoyable." Sophia said, brushing it off.

On Mondays, Sophia had double muggle studies with Gryffindor from 8:30-10:40 with a ten minute break halfway through, Ancient Runes with Gryffindor from 12:55-1:55, divination from 2:05-3:05, and a free period from 3:15-4:15.

From 4:30-6:00, Sophia would have free time every day until QUidditch began if she made the team.

Dinner was from 6:30-8:00 and students had to be back in their common rooms by 10:00. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Sophia would have astronomy from midnight until 1:00 and need to be back by 1:10.

Sophia began to worry about having two hours of muggle studies with Draco. It was bound to be unbearable. Her mood, however, changed when she thought of divination. She was going to have so much fun in that class. 

Sophia looked down at her phone and it was already 7:50. She said her goodbyes, got up from her seat, and exited the great hall. She wanted to drop the books she didn't need back in her dorm.

Little did she know, Sophia wasn't the only one that left the Slytherin table early that morning.


	13. her second kiss

"Pearl dust" She whispered when she reached the empty stretch of wall that Sophia know to be the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Sophia was halfway up the stairs when she realized the wall hadn't closed and someone else was entering. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer but she continued up the stairs to her dorm.

She reached for the doorknob but it was locked. The doors often locked themselves during the daytime. Sophia was reaching into her bag to get her wand to unlock the door when she felt a presence behind her.

Sophia whipped around and saw Lorenzo standing above her. 

At this point, he was so close to her that her back was pressed up against the door.

"What the fuck, Enzo?"

"I honestly don't know why I even followed you. I guess I just wanted to get you alone for a sec."

"And what were you planning on doing when you got me alone?"

"I didn't plan that far ahead, Dumbledore."

"Don't call me Dumbledore. Dumbledore is my grandfather. Sophia and Soph are the only acceptable options for you."

"Alright then. Well, anyway, I just thought you should know, I have been getting this weird feeling when I'm around you," Sophia cut him off,

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, shut it. I'm drawn to you, ok? I've never really, genuinely liked someone in that way. But... I think I like you."

"Very well then," Sophia pointed her wand at the door, "alohamora," she whispered. She then said, "I like you too," before walking into her room and dropping the books she didn't need on her bed.

Sophia walked out her door, shutting it, and straight past Enzo.

"You're really just going to walk away?"

"Mhm." Sophia said innocently, walking down the stairs, "What else would you like me to do? Anyway, we need to get to class."

Enzo rushed to catch up to Sophia. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. 

Their bodies crashed together and Sophia tilted her head up to look at him. Enzo looked down at her in a way that no one ever had before(that she knew of). 

Enzo began to lean down further but before his lips reached Sophia's, she stepped up a bit onto her toes and crashed her lips into his. 

The kiss was soft and didn't last long because Sophia pulled away and walked out of the wall which had opened up into the dungeons.

Sophia was walking as fast as she could without running and she was heading out of the dungeons.

"Where are you going?!" Enzo's voice echoed through the dungeons.

"Professor Burbrage's room. We have muggle studies in less than ten minutes. I can't be late on my first day."

"Ugh, fine, but we are talking about this later!"

"Sure! Why not!?" She shouted, walking backward while she shouted at him.

Sophia continued speed walking to her class, Lorenzo far behind her. 

Sophia walked into the classroom and took a seat next to Belle. Lorenzo entered a few seconds later and took his seat next to Draco.

Sophia sat through an hour of Draco's nasty comments and Hermione's correct answers before they were rewarded with a ten-minute break to sit and chat in the classroom. Sophia raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

Sophia was excused and walked towards the bathroom. She soon heard another set of footsteps behind her.

Sophia walked into the first-floor girls' bathroom and stood there for a minute just staring at the door. Enzo should be there right now.

Sophia stuck her head out the door,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I can't go in there! That's the girls' bathroom!" He whispered yelled in response.

"Holy, merlin, you really are difficult. There is no one in here so just come in!"

"Fine." He answered. Stepping into the washroom. 

"Ok, that was only my second kiss and my first was in a game of truth or dare. So... basically... that was my first real kiss."

"Look, I like you. But I've never seriously dated anyone before..."

"Me neither."

"...but honestly I would like to date you if you really feel the same. There is a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday if you would like to go with me. You don't have to say ye-" 

"yes."

"Really?"

"yes."

"Alright then. Let's get back to class, Dumbledore." Sophia smacked him in the arm for calling him by her last name and they went back to class for the next hour.

The ten minutes between muggle studies and ancient runes were used to get to the sixth floor. Sadly, Neville was late to ancient runes because he got lost on the staircases and missed the staircases when they moved numerous times.

The next hour was spent sitting through yet another boring class where Hermione knew all the answers.

It was time for lunch and Sophia was searching for Cora and Eliza.

"Soap!" Sophia heard Eliza from the other end of the corridor.

"Don't call me that in front of so many people!" Sophia said while running towards her cousin and friend.

The three reached each other and entered a group hug. As soon as they separated, George came up out of nowhere and lifted Eliza from behind. 

Sophia and Cora broke out into laughter but Sophia couldn't catch her breath before she was lifted up off of the ground as well.

Sophia turned her head to see Fred. Their faces were inches apart and for a few seconds, Sophia's laughter faded and they stared into each other's eyes. She soon remembered Lorenzo and turned away

The twins set down the girls and Cora finally stopped laughing. The group walked to the hall and the twins set towards the Gryffindor table.

"Ok, I have so much to tell you guys, meet me in the library during sixth period."

"How could you possibly have so much to share? You have only had two classes!" Cora questioned.

"I'll tell you during free period," Sophia answered before heading to the same place she sat that morning.

Sophia sat and talked with her dormmates and Enzo for the next forty-five minutes.

Sophia used her free hour to go to her dorm. Belle, Alex, and Eloise were probably in the library or the common room, and Pansy was most definitely following Draco around somewhere along with her arch-nemesis.

You would think that was Hermione, but no, It was a third year named Astoria Greengrass. (Yes, I know she's supposed to be two years younger than him but I don't care, this is how it will work with the story)

In Sophia's opinion, Pansy was much more clingy and Draco seemed to like Astoria more, but she had only been there a day so who was she to judge the situation.

Sophia used her alone time in the empty dorm to hang out with Klaus and sit on her phone. 

Suddenly, it was 1:55 and Sophia had ten minutes to get from the dungeons to the divination classroom. This classroom was located high up in a tower in the school and was accessed through a trap door.

"What the fuck? Did they not think about the fact that they would be having all the girls wear skirts when they built this room?" Sophia thought when she reached the classroom and saw that she would need to climb a ladder.

Sophia had this class with Hufflepuff and Sophia didn't know any Hufflepuff students but it would still be a fun class because of the family gifts.

Sophia began her ascent up the ladder.


	14. divination

Sophia entered the stuffy classroom and sat on a cushion on the ground around a small table. Belle, Eloise, and Alex soon joined her around the table. 

Professor Trelawney introduced herself and the curriculum for the year.

The students would be keeping dream journals and focusing on planet studies and crystal balls. Sophia was quite excited to see how her gifts played into the crystal ball unit. Maybe she could learn to control her visions like she did her mind reading.

Sophia was watching intently as the teacher lectured them on her favorite subject when she felt eyes on her.

She turned around when the professor had begun passing around the dream journals and she locked eyes with Enzo. Sophia decided that she would just ignore him.

As it was the first day of school, Trelawney had the students simply write an entry in their dream journals about their dreams the previous night.

The girls were having fun chatting about their dreams as they wrote them down. Sophia locked eyes with Enzo once again when she looked up to find him staring at her in awe.

The two held the gaze until Belle tapped Sophia on the shoulder to ask her something and she turned back to the group. 

The girls continued chatting on the cushions on the ground until their professor dismissed them. Sophia reached the bottom of the ladder and found Lorenzo waiting for her.

"Nice view," he was referring to her climbing down the ladder.

"Shut it," Sophia responded before beginning her descent down the spiral staircase belonging to the tower. 

Enzo caught up with the girl and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The feeling of his arm around her gave Sophia butterflies in her stomach. She allowed him to walk with her, arm still around her waist.

"I have to go to the library," Sophia stated at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why?"

"I promised Liza and Core that I'd meet them there during free period."

"Ok, I'll walk you there."

The two received a few looks and stares on the way, what else was to be expected from a bunch of teenagers gaining something new to gossip about.

The two continued walking,

"So... If I was your second kiss... who was the first?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"So I can beat his arse."

"Please, please, please don't do that. If anything beat the ass of the one who dared us to do it."

"So which twin did you kiss?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"I swear I'll go easy on him," Enzo said in a joking manner.

"Fine. The summer after second year I was playing vertiserum truth or dare at the burrow and Fred and I both had to reveal that we had never kissed anyone. On his next turn, George dared Fred to kiss me and we both agreed. That's really it. He's just my best friend."

"So you never really had feelings for him?"

"Maybe a crush when I was younger but other than that I will have to say no."

"Ok then. I'll see you later in the common room." Lorenzo said as they arrived at the library, wrapping both of his arms around her waist, making her face him.

"Mk, bye," Sophia kissed him on the cheek and Enzo released her. The two waved at each other as she walked into the library.

"What was that about?" Cora asked as Sophia sat down.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I kissed him. We are going to Hogsmeade together this Saturday."

"Sophia... I was supposed to do this earlier but I never got the chance... Fred and George wanted me to tell you that they plan to show us around Hogsmeade this weekend. Zonko's joke shop is like their favorite place on earth." Eliza delivered the somewhat difficult news.

"Shit! How on earth am I supposed to tell them I'm ditching them for a date?"

The three girls spoke to each other about the classes they had had so far before Eliza and Cora had to go to quidditch tryouts. 

"You can come if you want. I invited the twins, maybe you can break the news while they are in a good mood." Eliza said as the three exited the library.

"Ok, I'll come but you better swoop down and let me hop on one of your brooms if they try and kill me."

"Sounds good." Cora stated.

"And where are you three lovely ladies heading?" Enzo caught them on the way out.

"We were just heading to the Ravenclaw quidditch tryouts. I wanna watch these two absolutely murder the other players."

"I see."

"Bye, I'll meet you in the common room before dinner," Sophia turned to walk away.

"Not so fast," the boy said before grabbing her by the wrist, spinning her back, their bodies colliding once again. 

Lorenzo then crashed his lips into hers. The kiss was passionate but soft at the same time, their lips moving together in sync perfectly.

"That was cuz you got to do it last time," he smirked. Sophia smiled at him before walking away.

"Oh my god Soph, you have just become the one in the entire friend group with the most interesting love life," Eliza praised her cousin.

"Liza, please, PLEASE shut up. I don't want the twins to know yet. At least not until after I let them down easy about hogsmeade."

"Fine. But I'm definitely going to be telling the entire Ravenclaw common room. Especially that Luna chick, she's so easy to talk to, like I do not understand." Cora agreed while Eliza nodded along.

"Oh, that's the girl Eloise was talking about." Sophia slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she probably wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Eloise likes Luna!?" Eliza shouted.

"Shhhhh!" Sophia attempted to quiet the girl as they walked across the grounds to the quidditch pitch.

"Sorry. Eloise likes Luna!?" Eliza then whispered.

"Yes. But please don't tell anyone." Sophia pleaded

"Ok, ok, well keep quiet." The girls soon arrived at the pit hand the two Ravenclaws walked over, brooms in hand, to the captain and the rest of the students trying out for the team who were standing in the center of the field. 

Sophia spotted the twins in the stands and began navigating her way up to them.

"Gred, Feorge," she greeted them as she often did before laying on her back across both of their laps.

"Hello, darling," Fred responded.

"Afternoon, love," George added.

"What exactly is going on with your sitting position, dear?" Fred questioned

"Well, I have some news that neither of you are going to like very much..."

"Oh, Merlin, what is it this time?"

"George, you are not someone who can make that statement. Is it true what they're saying about what you two pulled with Filch? Did you really turn his cat green?" Sophia sat up.

"Well, to be clear, we are convinced that cat is indeed his wife," Fred explained, "So, Sophia, what is this news?"

"Let us down easy will you?" George asked in a joking manner.

"Well, Eliza told me about how you guys wanted to show us around hogsmeade," Sophia tried to explain in an apologetic tone,

"Go and get yourself a date, did you?" Fred asked and both the twins began to laugh, but Sophia's apologetic look that matched her tone had grown more serious as she she watched the two.

"Hey gorgeous, you, me, hogsmeade, this weekend, what do you say?"

"Sure, hot stuff."

"It's a date then, sweetheart," the boys were mocking until they noticed the look on Sophia's face grow mad and annoyed,

"Wait, did you actually get a date, love?" Fred questioned, intrigued.

"For your information, I did, and, I actually felt bad about the fact that you two wouldn't get to show me around your favorite shop after Eliza had told he how excited you were. Now, however, I'm just upset that you two found it so unbelievable that I could get a date."

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just that it's only the first day of school!" George tried to mend things.

"Yeah, who is this mystery date anyway?" Fred continued.

"Lorenzo. Lorenzo Berkshire."

"Lorenzo Berkshire!?" Said the twins in unison.

"Mhm."

"How did THAT happen!?!"

"He said he liked me. I kissed him. He asked me out. Is that so hard to understand, boys?"

"WAIT! You kissed him!?" Fred yelled quite loudly.

"Isn't the only boy you've ever kissed..." George gestured to his twin.

"Well, not anymore."

"How many times have you kissed this boy?" Fred asked in an oddly concerned way.

"Twice. He and I have kissed twice."

"Twice!? In one day!?" George was ecstatic.

"Look, I know you are like two years older than me, but I'm fourteen. I can kiss boys if I want to."

"Ugh, fine." The twins gave in.

The three chatted while watching their friends play and all five of them soon walked back to the castle together. 

Sophia hurried to meet Enzo in the common room and she walked with him to the great hall for dinner.

The rest of the night was spent sitting around the fireplace with the other Slytherins and chatting in the dorm room with Alex, Belle, and Eloise while Pansy sat in silence, only chiming in every once in a while.


	15. DADA and quidditch

Sophia entered the stuffy classroom and sat on a cushion on the ground around a small table. Belle, Eloise, and Alex soon joined her around the table.

Professor Trelawney introduced herself and the curriculum for the year.

The students would be keeping dream journals and focusing on planet studies and crystal balls. Sophia was quite excited to see how her gifts played into the crystal ball unit. Maybe she could learn to control her visions like she did her mind reading.

Sophia was watching intently as the teacher lectured them on her favorite subject when she felt eyes on her.

She turned around when the professor had begun passing around the dream journals and she locked eyes with Enzo. Sophia decided that she would just ignore him.

As it was the first day of school, Trelawney had the students simply write an entry in their dream journals about their dreams the previous night.

The girls were having fun chatting about their dreams as they wrote them down. Sophia locked eyes with Enzo once again when she looked up to find him staring at her in awe.

The two held the gaze until Belle tapped Sophia on the shoulder to ask her something and she turned back to the group.

The girls continued chatting on the cushions on the ground until their professor dismissed them. Sophia reached the bottom of the ladder and found Lorenzo waiting for her.

"Nice view," he was referring to her climbing down the ladder.

"Shut it," Sophia responded before beginning her descent down the spiral staircase belonging to the tower.

Enzo caught up with the girl and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The feeling of his arm around her gave Sophia butterflies in her stomach. She allowed him to walk with her, arm still around her waist.

"I have to go to the library," Sophia stated at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why?"

"I promised Liza and Core that I'd meet them there during free period."

"Ok, I'll walk you there."

The two received a few looks and stares on the way, what else was to be expected from a bunch of teenagers gaining something new to gossip about.

The two continued walking,

"So... If I was your second kiss... who was the first?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"So I can beat his arse."

"Please, please, please don't do that. If anything beat the ass of the one who dared us to do it."

"So which twin did you kiss?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"I swear I'll go easy on him," Enzo said in a joking manner.

"Fine. The summer after second year I was playing vertiserum truth or dare at the burrow and Fred and I both had to reveal that we had never kissed anyone. On his next turn, George dared Fred to kiss me and we both agreed. That's really it. He's just my best friend."

"So you never really had feelings for him?"

"Maybe a crush when I was younger but other than that I will have to say no."

"Ok then. I'll see you later in the common room." Lorenzo said as they arrived at the library, wrapping both of his arms around her waist, making her face him.

"Mk, bye," Sophia kissed him on the cheek and Enzo released her. The two waved at each other as she walked into the library.

"What was that about?" Cora asked as Sophia sat down.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I kissed him. We are going to Hogsmeade together this Saturday."

"Sophia... I was supposed to do this earlier but I never got the chance... Fred and George wanted me to tell you that they plan to show us around Hogsmeade this weekend. Zonko's joke shop is like their favorite place on earth." Eliza delivered the somewhat difficult news.

"Shit! How on earth am I supposed to tell them I'm ditching them for a date?"

The three girls spoke to each other about the classes they had had so far before Eliza and Cora had to go to quidditch tryouts.

"You can come if you want. I invited the twins, maybe you can break the news while they are in a good mood." Eliza said as the three exited the library.

"Ok, I'll come but you better swoop down and let me hop on one of your brooms if they try and kill me."

"Sounds good." Cora stated.

"And where are you three lovely ladies heading?" Enzo caught them on the way out.

"We were just heading to the Ravenclaw quidditch tryouts. I wanna watch these two absolutely murder the other players."

"I see."

"Bye, I'll meet you in the common room before dinner," Sophia turned to walk away.

"Not so fast," the boy said before grabbing her by the wrist, spinning her back, their bodies colliding once again.

Lorenzo then crashed his lips into hers. The kiss was passionate but soft at the same time, their lips moving together in sync perfectly.

"That was cuz you got to do it last time," he smirked. Sophia smiled at him before walking away.

"Oh my god Soph, you have just become the one in the entire friend group with the most interesting love life," Eliza praised her cousin.

"Liza, please, PLEASE shut up. I don't want the twins to know yet. At least not until after I let them down easy about hogsmeade."

"Fine. But I'm definitely going to be telling the entire Ravenclaw common room. Especially that Luna chick, she's so easy to talk to, like I do not understand." Cora agreed while Eliza nodded along.

"Oh, that's the girl Eloise was talking about." Sophia slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she probably wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Eloise likes Luna!?" Eliza shouted.

"Shhhhh!" Sophia attempted to quiet the girl as they walked across the grounds to the quidditch pitch.

"Sorry. Eloise likes Luna!?" Eliza then whispered.

"Yes. But please don't tell anyone." Sophia pleaded

"Ok, ok, well keep quiet." The girls soon arrived at the pit hand the two Ravenclaws walked over, brooms in hand, to the captain and the rest of the students trying out for the team who were standing in the center of the field.

Sophia spotted the twins in the stands and began navigating her way up to them.

"Gred, Feorge," she greeted them as she often did before laying on her back across both of their laps.

"Hello, darling," Fred responded.

"Afternoon, love," George added.

"What exactly is going on with your sitting position, dear?" Fred questioned

"Well, I have some news that neither of you are going to like very much..."

"Oh, Merlin, what is it this time?"

"George, you are not someone who can make that statement. Is it true what they're saying about what you two pulled with Filch? Did you really turn his cat green?" Sophia sat up.

"Well, to be clear, we are convinced that cat is indeed his wife," Fred explained, "So, Sophia, what is this news?"

"Let us down easy will you?" George asked in a joking manner.

"Well, Eliza told me about how you guys wanted to show us around hogsmeade," Sophia tried to explain in an apologetic tone,

"Go and get yourself a date, did you?" Fred asked and both the twins began to laugh, but Sophia's apologetic look that matched her tone had grown more serious as she she watched the two.

"Hey gorgeous, you, me, hogsmeade, this weekend, what do you say?"

"Sure, hot stuff."

"It's a date then, sweetheart," the boys were mocking until they noticed the look on Sophia's face grow mad and annoyed,

"Wait, did you actually get a date, love?" Fred questioned, intrigued.

"For your information, I did, and, I actually felt bad about the fact that you two wouldn't get to show me around your favorite shop after Eliza had told he how excited you were. Now, however, I'm just upset that you two found it so unbelievable that I could get a date."

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just that it's only the first day of school!" George tried to mend things.

"Yeah, who is this mystery date anyway?" Fred continued.

"Lorenzo. Lorenzo Berkshire."

"Lorenzo Berkshire!?" Said the twins in unison.

"Mhm."

"How did THAT happen!?!"

"He said he liked me. I kissed him. He asked me out. Is that so hard to understand, boys?"

"WAIT! You kissed him!?" Fred yelled quite loudly.

"Isn't the only boy you've ever kissed..." George gestured to his twin.

"Well, not anymore."

"How many times have you kissed this boy?" Fred asked in an oddly concerned way.

"Twice. He and I have kissed twice."

"Twice!? In one day!?" George was ecstatic.

"Look, I know you are like two years older than me, but I'm fourteen. I can kiss boys if I want to."

"Ugh, fine." The twins gave in.

The three chatted while watching their friends play and all five of them soon walked back to the castle together.

Sophia hurried to meet Enzo in the common room and she walked with him to the great hall for dinner.


	16. hogsmeade

Sophia woke up, Saturday morning, extremely excited for her date she sat up and ripped her curtains open.

Sophia noticed that Belle was already up,

"Belle! I need help!" 

"What!? Are you ok!?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, but I have my daaaattteee!"

"Oh. My. Merlin! Can I do your makeup?! And your hair?! And help with your outfit?!?!"

"Um. YES PLEASE!"

~~~~~~~~~

About an hour had passed and Sophia now had on a cropped tank top with somewhat baggy jeans and white high-top Converse. The air was beginning to cool because September was already almost halfway over.

She had her hair in two dutch braids and was wearing light makeup.

"Holy Merlin, thank you so much, Belle!"

"No problem!" There was a knock on the door and Belle ran to open it.

"Hi, Belle! I'm here to pick up one Sophia Dumbledore." Sophia walked to the door, "Hi." The boy said as he waved.

"Hey," At this, Eloise woke up and opened her curtains,

"What's going on? Why are you guys up so early on a Saturday?" Her tired gaze soon landed on the door and she seemed to wake up quickly, "Shit! Hey Enzo!"

"Hey, El. Nice hair." The boy replied, referring to her bedhead.

"Thanks," She thought for a second, seemingly still in a tired daze, "Wait! Hey!"

Sophia grabbed her phone off her bed and pet Klaus goodbye.

"Thank you, Belle!" I'll see you guys later!" Sophia said before grabbing Enzo's hand and walking out the door.

"Wait her date is TODAY!?" Sophia heard Eloise say as she closed the door. 

As they were exiting the common room, Sophia took a look at Lorenzo's outfit. The boy was wearing black ripped jeans and a large white t-shirt with The Weird Sisters' logo on the front.

"I thought we could get breakfast at the Three Broomsticks and then head to honeydukes. I won't take you to Zonko's, though, because the twins will definitely want to give you the grand tour."

"Sounds good. Let's get going then." Sophia began to run out of the dungeons. She was running through a corridor, with Enzo chasing her when she was lifted off the ground.

The twins had emerged from behind a tapestry in the wall and Fred was now holding Sophia high in the air. 

Sophia saw George and figured it was his brother who had her in his arms,

"Fred! Put me down!" Sophia said while kicking the air.

"Nope. If you're ditching us for a date you're at least going to let him catch up to you before you bloody leave without him."

"Thanks for catching her," Lorenzo said as he caught up to them.

"No problem, mate. Try not to lose her next time." Fred set the girl down.

"Trust me, I won't. Maybe next time I'll run and make her chase me just to get her back."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" George's voice boomed through the corridor.

"Maybe I'll try it now?" Lorenzo broke into a sprint down the hall.

"I'll see you guys later, I've got to try and beat him to the carriages." She waved and broke out into a sprint down the hall, following Enzo.

"Bye Sophiaaaaa!" The twins said in a knowing way that made them sound like young, gossip-loving, school girls. The two turned around and started moving their hands up and down their own backs, imitating two people making out.

Sophia looked back at them and held her middle finger in the air behind her as she continued to run forward, so the twins saw it when they turned around.

"HEY!" They called to her in response but she ignored them and kept running.

Sophia caught up to the boy she was chasing and they walked the rest of the way to the carriages hand in hand.

Once they arrived at one of to carriages, Sophia began to pet the head and neck of one of the Thestrals,

"You can see them?" Lorenzo sounded quite confused, yet held a sorrowful tone.

"Mhm." Sophia understood how thestrals worked.

"So... Who was it if you don't mind me asking?"

"My father. You wouldn't know him, he was from America. He died when I was four. Dragonpox. They couldn't get him the cure in time and he would have just gotten worse more quickly if he traveled to get treatment."

"Sophia, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, if I couldn't handle it I wouldn't be able to use my wand very well. Thestral hair core. There's a matching one in the core of my necklace," Sophia lifted up the small silver wand that hung around her neck.

"That's... actually kinda cool."

"Let's hurry up and get in the carriage," Sophia changed the subject, "These ones seem nice." She was referring to the two semi-invisible horses who were pulling one of the carriages.

The two had a quiet ride to the village and Sophia was the first to get out of the carriage. 

"Hurry up I'm hungryyyyy." Sophia grabbed Enzo's hand and attempted to pull him out of the carriage.

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming," He said, clambering out of the carriage. 

"Sophia began to speed walk and practically drag him to the pub with a sign labeling it "The Three Broomsticks" the two entered and were greeted by an older blonde-haired woman.

"Hello, Madam Rosemerta!" Enzo responded to the welcoming woman.

"What can I get you two?"

"Well, we will have two warm butterbeers and..." Lorenzo gestured for Sophia to order. 

"Umm... I know it's not on the menu but could you do french toast?"

"Ah, she's from America. Yes, sweetheart, we can." 

"Two of those, please," Lorenzo added. 

"It'll be out in a bit, you two can sit anywhere, the place is empty."

The two walked over to a booth in the back and sat down. Their food was out shortly and the two continued to eat and laugh as they ate.

They had finished eating and it was now noon. 

"C'mon, I wanna bring you to honeydukes."

"Omg yay! I want chocolate." Sophia said that last part a little too seriously and Lorenzo seemed shocked.

Enzo held Sophia's hand as he ran down and across the street. 

The two entered the shop and it was filled with a sweet aroma and the sound of children having fun with their friends.

Sophia had picked out acid pops, sugar quills, and various chocolates. And Lorenzo was also carrying various sweets. 

The couple was exiting an aisle and bumped into the twins and Eliza. 

"Oh! Hey Soph!" Eliza said, pulling her cousin in for a hug.

"Hey, Liza!" Sophia hugged her back.

"I don't know why I didn't expect to see you guys!" Eliza said as Sophia pulled away. The five continued to chat and Sophia locked eyes with Fred once again. She noticed every sparkle and every shade that blended together in his loving gaze. What Sophia never realized however was how George's arm snaked around Eliza's waist. 

While she was in the trance of Fred's gaze, she apparently agreed to a round of butterbeer with the group. 

After checkout where Enzo repeatedly insisted on paying for her but she ended up declining each time, the group was walking down the street. Enzo held a tight grip on Sophia's hand as they walked.

The five entered the pub and it was now crowded and filled with noise. The group had a rough time finding seats but soon settled for a round booth in the corner. 

They ordered a round of cold butterbeer and everyone was speaking and laughing loudly and having fun.

~~~~~~~

Sophia had just changed into a black pair of leggings and her grey Slytherin sweatshirt when she checked the time and found it was already 10:30 and therefore past curfew. 

Sophia was about to get into bed she got a text from Fred "Meet me outside the Potions Classroom" Of course Fred was currently wandering around the castle. "Fred, no," you reply. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" He sent repeatedly in order to annoy you into submission.

"Soph, are you gonna reply?" Belle asked from her bed.

"No, It's just Fred trying to get me to sneak out."

"I think you should just go. I mean he might, like, murder you or something, he seems pretty persistent"

"I don't know about murder but my hair might be green for a month or two. You know what, maybe I should just go." Sophia grabbed her phone and slid on the same converse she wore earlier and walked out of the room.

Sophia walked carelessly by the other Slytherins in the common room, she knew they couldn't care less where she was going. The girl walked quietly through the dungeons towards the potions classroom. She had assumed Fred wanted to meet there because he had no clue where the Slytherin common room was.

Sophia arrived to find Fred waiting for her outside the classroom. 

"Why did I need to break curfew to come meet you here?"

"I wanted to show you something. Follow me."

"Fred, you really want me to blindly follow you through the castle in the middle of the night?" She responded in a whisper.

"Yes!" He whispered back with a wide, boyish grin on his face.

"Fine, Freddie, but this better not be some stupid prank. You know I don't like not knowing what you're up to." Sophia followed Fred through the empty and dark corridors until they reached a corridor on the third floor.

Fred walked ahead towards an old sheet and ripped it dramatically off of what it was covering. Underneath the sheet stood a statue of an old witch with just one eye.

"Fred, what on earth is this?"

"This, Sophia, is Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. She will be serving as our escape route for the night's adventures."

"Excuse me?"

"Dissendium," Fred tapped the witch with his wand as he muttered the spell. The hump on the witch's back slid aside to reveal a hole in the wall.

Sophia walked forward and peeked behind the witch to see a slope that led into a dark passageway. Fred sat down at the top of the slope and slid down.

"You coming?!" He yelled up to her from the bottom.

"Seriously!?"

"Yes ma'am!" Sophia sat down and slid down the slope, finding herself alone with Fred in the dark tunnel. The passage had closed behind her and there was no longer any light in the tunnel.

"Lumos," Fred muttered, holing his wand in front of him as it emitted a bright light.

Sophia followed Fred through the many twists and turns of the tunnel for what felt like forever. The two soon reached the end of the tunnel and found a ladder leading to a trap door in the ceiling.

Fred climbed up and opened the door, pulling himself up into the room above. Sophia followed him and when she reached the top Fred held her hand and pulled her up. Sophia was sitting on the ground with her legs dangling through the trap door.

"Fred, where did you bring me?" She said looking around the cellar. 

"Well we are currently in honeydukes but we will be going across the street to Zonko's."

"Fred! You've brought me all the way to Hogsmeade!?"

"Yes, yes I have," The boy spoke proudly.

"Honestly, who allowed you to obtain the locations of every secret passage in the school?"

"Well, Filch could have done a better job hiding that map. I don't even think he knew what it was."

"Ok, you said Zonko's so let's get moving." Sophia stood up and quietly closed the trap door.

"Really?" Fred was surprised.

"Well, you did bring me all this way. We can go back if you want?"

"No!" Fred said a little too loudly and Sophia's pointer finger shot to her lips, pleading him to be quiet so they don't get caught.

The two snuck up out of the cellar and used "alohamora" to unlock the front door and exit the sweetshop. The two then crossed the street and broke into the joke shop.

"We don't have to be quiet here. There is a silencing charm on the door to the flat upstairs, so they won't hear us."

"Sounds great!" Fred proceeded to give Sophia a tour of the entire shop. The boy was extremely excited and each word he spoke held passion. Sophia couldn't take her eyes off of him. 

Sophia soon snapped out of her trance when she remembered Enzo. She liked Enzo. Fred was just a friend. Right? Yes. Definitely. 

Fred soon wrapped up his tour and led her back to the castle. The two were now in the dungeon when Fred asked,

"So, where exactly is the Slytherin common room?" Sophia lead him to the blank brick wall and he was quite confused, "It's just a wall? No painting or sculpture of something?"

"Nope. Just a wall with a password."

"So... what's the password?"

"That is not for you to know."

"Awwww, c'mon Sophia! I can keep a secret!" He winked after saying that last bit.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," Sophia said sarcastically, "Goodnight, Freddie." Sophia stood up on her toes and kissed Fred on the cheek.

"Night, Soph." Sophia watched as Fred walked away and once she knew he couldn't hear her, she muttered the password and entered the common room.


	17. 16~cora's shift

“Hey, what was that about last night?” Lorenzo asks Sophia from across the breakfast table, the morning after their trip to Hogsmeade.

“What do you mean?”

“I saw you sneaking out of the common room last night and I just wanted to know what you were doing.”

“Oh, yeah, Fred kept asking me to meet up with him and it was getting annoying so I just went.”

"Fred?” Lorenzo spoke in somewhat of an angry or annoyed tone, but Sophia didn’t seem to notice.

“Mhm.”

“Where did you two go?”

“Hogsmeade.”

“Hogsmeade?! Do I even want to know how?”

“No, no you do not."

“So, what did you guys do?”

“He showed me around Zonko’s.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes, Enzo, that’s all. You didn’t really think I went and cheated on you with Fred, did you?”

“Well, it’s just that you two are really close, and you’ve known each other for, like, forever, and he’s older, and he clearly likes y-”

“Fred Weasley does NOT like me.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes, I’ve known George all my life, I’m close with him, and he’s older, does that mean he likes me too?”

“No, George clearly has a thing for your cousin.”

“Suuuure,” Sophia responded sarcastically.

“No, he obviously does!” The somewhat intense conversation then became a light-hearted argument over what the relationship between Eliza and George truly was.

Before they knew any time had passed, everyone was exiting the hall and breakfast had ended. When Sophia and Enzo got back to the common room, everyone was crowded around the notice board.

“Soph! The quidditch team is up!” Alex was rushing towards Sophia, seemingly very excited.

“Really!? I have to see this.” Sophia pushed her way through the crowd of boys to find Eloise staring blankly at the list on the board. Sophia looked at Eloise for a second before slowly turning her head towards the list.

Malfoy . . . . . . . . . . Seeker

Berkshire . . . . . . . Chaser

Pucey . . . . . . . . . . . Beater

Zabini . . . . . . . . . . Beater

Springfield . . . . . . Chaser

Starling . . . . . . . . Keeper

Dumbledore . . . . Chaser

Sophia now realized why Alex was so excited and why Eloise was in such shock.

“El!” Sophia grabbed Eloise’s shoulders and shook her in an attempt to snap her out of it.

“Hey! Sorry! Sweet merlin we both made the team! And the spots we wanted!”

“I know!” The girls hugged each other quickly before getting out of the way so others could get a look at the list. They soon found Alex and were about to go tell Belle the good news when Draco decided to pipe in,

“You do know, you three only made the team because you were the only people above second year that even signed up. You better not ruin the season.”

“Oh, shut up Stacy. If we were really that awful you would’ve kept one of the second years on.” Sophia stated bluntly before the girls went up to their dorm, she waved at Enzo from the balcony before entering.

“I didn’t feel like getting crushed to see if you three made the team so I figured I’d wait. So? Did you make it!?” Belle was sitting on the edge of her bed eagerly.

“Well...” Alex started in a sad tone which changed the expression on Belle’s face from excited to worried, “We all made it!”

“Merlin! Yay!” Belle was happy again and sprung off of her bed to hug the three, “I’m so proud of you guys!”

“Ugh, what. Ever.” They heard Pansy say from her bed.

“Oh, sorry, forgot you were there,” Sophia said before muttering under her breath, ”pugface" Which caused the other girls to giggle and Pansy to look annoyed yet curious as to what she said.

Soon after, Sophia got a text message from her group chat with Cora and Eliza

Cora

We made the teeeeaaaammmmm!

Congrats! So did I! Sophia responded before returning to her conversation with her dormmates.

The rest of that day was spent wandering the castle, hanging out in courtyards, and altogether having fun.

~~~~

Two weeks had gone by and it was now Friday, October 2. The first full moon of the school year, which meant, Cora’s first shift at Hogwarts.

Today, all but one of Sophia’s classes would be with Ravenclaw, meaning Cora and Eliza. Their first class would be double Care of Magical Creatures where Cora and Eliza were partners, and Sophia and Lorenzo were partners in the task of feeding the blast-ended skrewts. Hagrid had them feeding them things like frog livers and grass snakes so Sophia was letting Lorenzo do most of the hands-on tasks with the skrewts.

Sophia could spot Eliza and Cora arguing over who would touch the skrewt-feed and she couldn’t help but laugh.

After Care of Magical Creatures, the three Americans were split up for two hours during their next class and lunch before they all had double arithmancy.

Arithmancy was all of their least favorite class, because, well, math. Sophia, however, excelled in the subject because Arithmancy is the study of using math and numbers to predict the future.

Two hours later, Arithmancy had ended and the girls had a free period.

“Hey, guys, we should probably go down to the lake and prepare for tonight,” Sophia said, catching up to the other two in the hall.

“Yeah, I was hoping we could get that done before quidditch practice,” Cora responded.

“Sounds good, there are some things we should grab from our dorm first,” Eliza added.

“Ok, I would love to see the Ravenclaw tower,” Sophia said before following the two to the westernmost side of the castle.

When they arrived at a door with an eagle knocker, they stopped.

“What can travel around the world while staying in one corner?” Sophia jumped back a bit, in shock, when the eagle spoke.

“Hmmm,” Eliza and Cora were thinking for quite some time before Cora lit up,

“A stamp! It’s a stamp.” The door opened and they walked inside. Sophia was looking around the cozy common room in awe, taking in the crackling fireplace and walls lined with books.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Cora asked, snapping Sophia back into reality.

“Yeah. Yeah, it really is.” Sophia followed the girls up one of two spiraling staircases until they reached the door belonging to their circular dormitory.

“It’s so bright up here,” Sophia said, used to the lighting in the dungeons.

“Don’t tell me you’ve let the dungeons turn you into a vampire,” Eliza joked.

“Oh, whatever, Cora what do you need?”

“I’m pretty sure I will need a change of clothes, a bathing suit top, and towels.” Sophia sat on Eliza’s bed while she went into the bathroom to get towels and Cora rummaged through her mess of a dresser drawer.

“Ok. I believe we are done here.” Cora stated before leading the other two girls out of the tower. Once they left the tower, The girls started their trip to the lake.

When they arrived, the girls went to the boathouse and sat down Cora’s clothes and towel.

“Ok, we need to get to Quidditch,” Eliza said, realizing the time, “You’re welcome to come, Soph, the twins are practicing two.”

“Yeah, I think I will, then we can walk to dinner together.”

Sophia watched for an hour as her friends played quidditch, an occasional wave from one of the girls or a wink from a twin. Afterward, all five of them walked to dinner together. About a half-hour before dinner ended Sophia heard her phone buzz,

Eliza

Let’s bounce, bitch

Sophia let out a small laugh before quickly messaging her cousin back “Ok” before the three got up and exited the hall. When Enzo and Belle asked where she was going, Sophia said she was spending the night with Cora and Eliza, which was technically true.

The girls met outside the hall and walked together to the lake,

“Ok, I have to take my pants off so, like, turn around,” Cora said and the other two girls did as she told them.

When they turned back around, Cora now had on the same large t-shirt with her bathing suit top underneath.

“Alright, Core, it’s a bit past eight, we should get you in the water,” Sophia stated having dealt with this before.

The girls all got in the one large rowboat that was only ever used before by hagrid when he brought over the first years. Eliza muttered a spell and the boat began to row itself towards the center of the lake.

Once they got there, Cora lowered herself over the side of the boat into the water. After a couple of seconds, she reemerged and tossed the no longer needed t-shirt onto the ship to reveal the black bikini top she was wearing underneath.

Unlike the rest of the mermaids in the black lake, who looked completely unhuman, the only difference in Cora’s appearance was her tail.

“Oh, look, she’s a mermaid.” Said Eliza in a funny and semi-sarcastic way.

Cora leaned back and gave the water a kick with her fin, splashing Eliza with the small amount of water that made it onto the boat.

“Aquamente!” Eliza shot a blast of water out of the end of her wand in Cora’s direction.

Cora dove back down into the water, occasionally kicking her tail up or leaping out of the water. When she did, it was easier to make out the details of her tail. Real mermaids were quite different from the ones in children’s books and movies.

Half-mermaids, like Cora, have a human upper half, but her tail is a pale greyish teal color, with a fishlike fin at the end. Sophia knew from experience that by the moon’s apex, there would be a dorsal fin down the back of her tail, and Cora would not be able to speak above water.

Unlike fictional mermaids, pureblood mermaids like Cora’s mother looked completely inhuman. They had tails like Cora’s but their hair was like tentacles and where their teeth should be, there were rows of fangs. They had slitted eyes and webbed fingers and could sing beautifully underwater, but their song turns to screeches above the surface.

About three hours later, the cousins had been chatting while Cora explored when the half-mermaid emerged from the water,

“Soph!” She spoke in a somewhat angry tone, “You didn’t think to tell me that there was a whole window looking into the lake from your common room!?”

“Oh, right, sorry Core it must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Slipped your mind!? There were so many people in there, they almost saw-” Cora cut herself off when her words began to become screams and she slapped her hands over her mouth, giving Sophia an angry stare before lowering herself slowly back under the water.

At about four A.M. Sophia and Eliza were awoken from their sleep on the boat by Cora splashing them with water, when Sophia looked over the side of the boat she saw Cora in her state of losing her tail,

“Hey! Throw my shirt over!” Cora yelled at them from below. Eliza grabbed the wet shirt from earlier and tossed it to the girl. Once Cora had on the t-shirt the girls pulled her back onto the boat and Eliza re-cast the spell to bring the boat back to the dock.

Once back, the cousins turned around while Cora dried with a towel and put on her Ravenclaw sweatpants and hoodie.

“It feels so nice to be in dry, warm, clothes. Let’s get back to the castle.”

Instead of heading back to their dorms, because they didn’t want to be seen sneaking in so early, the girls went to the room of requirements. The twins and Lee had shown them this room a week ago and they thought it would be the perfect spot.

When they found the room and went inside, it was much different from when they were last there. The room now had three, very comfortable looking, beds and the dome ceiling was painted with the night sky and many of its constellations.

The girls had all gotten in a couple of hours of sleep out on the lake but the little Sophia and Eliza got were quite uncomfortable. The cousins got in bed quickly and went right to sleep, telling the very awake Cora to save her stories for tomorrow and get some sleep.

They wanted to get in as much rest as they could without missing breakfast.

Author’s note: Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I wanted to let you all know that my friend lylathefreeelf (lywalter07 on ao3), who Eliza is based on is starting a new book on wattpad called “lovely”! It’s a Luna Lovegood fic and I’m very excited. I hope some of you guys check it out because she is an amazing author and I wouldn’t be getting these chapters out without her help.

love you,

soph


End file.
